volviéndonos a oír, comenzando nos a conocer
by Tokuni hikari to yami
Summary: han pasado 9 meses desde el torneo de cell, en ese tiempo la familia Son dio la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia, Son Goten, quien era idéntico a su padre, mientras en la tierra todo era paz y tranquilidad en el otro mundo Goku seguía entrenando junto a kaiosama ajeno a que tuvo otro hijo pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo.


Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se llevó a cabo el torneo de Cell, para ser exactos 9 meses , 9 meses desde que Goku se sacrificó para salvar la tierra, 9 meses desde que Gohan pudo vencer a Cell , 9 meses en el Goku decidió quedarse en el otro mundo junto con kaiosama y no ser revividos con las esferas del dragón, en ese tiempo la familia Son dio la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia Son Goten, quien era idéntico a su padre, mientras en la tierra todo era paz y tranquilidad en el otro mundo Goku seguía entrenando junto a kaiosama ajeno a que tuvo otro hijo pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo.

-Goku tengo un mensaje de uranai baba- dijo kaiosama mientras se acercaba a Goku que estaba entrenando

-¿de qué se trata kaiosama? – pregunto Goku

\- pues al parecer ahora tienes 2 hijos- tras decir estas palabras Goku quedo en shock no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar Milk y el fueron padre nuevamente pero el esta vez no podrá ver a ese niño crecer, ni ponerle un nombre como lo hizo con Gohan, ni entrenar con él para saber si era igual o más fuerte que Gohan

-¿kaiosama existirá una manera de que yo pueda conocerlo sin la necesidad de revivir?- pregunto Goku

-pero Goku ¿Por qué quieres no quieres revivir? ¿no te gustaría estar con ese niño y verlo crecer?

\- es lo que mas me gustaría kaiosama , pero si revivo tal vez algo malo pase, por mi vinieron los saiyajin, por mí el doctor gero hizo a los androides y a cell, conmigo en la tierra él no podría estar a salvo, mi familia no podría estar a salvo , no pondré en juego la vida de los que quiero, aunque sé que Gohan es un fuerte guerrero no quiero que Milk pase otra vez por lo que paso con Gohan- termino de decir Goku con un suspiro- pero aun así- prosiguió- me encantaría conocerlo ver si es como era Gohan de bebe, si es fuerte, si es inteligente como Gohan mmm aunque de eso no lo dudaría seguro Milk lo educara como lo hizo con el jeje-

.-me asombras Goku, no solo eres un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en pelear tal vez pueda hacer que hable con tu esposa, solo coloca tus manos en mi espalda -

-gracias kaiosama- y sin decir más Goku hizo lo que kaiosama le dijo

-En la tierra-

-hola bebe bienvenido a casa- decía un animado Gohan

\- Gohan cariño puedes traerme las demás cosas de auto mientras yo iré a dejar a tu hermano a su cuna- decía Milk con un recién nacido en los brazos

\- está bien mamá- y sin más se fue a hacer lo que su madre le dijo

-pequeñito te pareces tanto a tu padre- dijo mientras lo miraba- mi pequeño Goten serás igual de fuerte que tu padre-

-Milk- dijo una voz, una voz que ella reconocía

-¡Goku¡- exclamo- eres tu pero ¿¡Cómo¡? – pregunto anonadada

-te hablo con la ayuda de kaiosama-

-si te puedes comunicar así, ¿¡porque en estos meses no lo has hecho ¡?- grito lo último haciendo que Goten se removiera

\- Milk lo siento no lo pensé antes de verdad perdóname, no he sido un buen marido, desde el principio no supe serlo-suspiro- te deje sola sin saber que me darias otro hijo y aunque quisiera no podré volver para poder ayudarte, no quiero que la tierra ni ustedes corran peligro, como dijo Bulma los chicos malos me persiguen- dijo lo último en tono de broma

\- ¿cómo sabes de Goten? Puedes vernos desde el otro mundo- pregunto milk mientras dejaba a Goten en su cuna

-se llama Goten- dijo para sí mismo Goku-no, me lo dijo Uranai baba, bueno en realidad kaiosama, el hablo con Uranai jeje – pero no sabia su nombre, es un nombre muy bonito milk

\- sabes se parece a ti cuando eras niño, tiene tu color de ojos y de pelo, además que este tiene la misma forma que el tuyo, es como volver al pasado-

-espero que sea un gran hombre, aunque no lo dudo teniéndote a ti como madre , si no fuera por ti ni yo ni Gohan seriamos lo que somos ahora, me enseñaste a tener una familia, me diste 2 hijos, al final fue bueno que no supiera que era matrimonio porque me case contigo

-awww pero que cursi estas Goku- dijo otra voz

-kaiosama no interrumpas-dijo Goku – lo siento Milk se me olvidaba que kaiosama estaba aquí-

-descuida-decía una sonrojada Milk por las palabras de su esposo-

\- por favor Milk cuida de él y de Gohan-

-Lo hare descuida-

-una cosa más Milk nunca olvides que eres lo más importante que tengo en la tierra y si me fui es para protegerte a ti y a los niños nunca lo olvides, tal vez en un futuro pueda estar ahí con ustedes aunque sea un día, pero por el momento me comunicare contigo mediante kaiosama-

-no soy un teléfono público- se escuchó que gritaba el mencionado

.-vamos kaiosama al menos una vez cada cierto tiempo- le replico Goku

Mientras ellos discutían Milk solo reía bajito por lo cómico que se oía la discusión y se dirigió a su hijo

-tal vez nunca lo volveremos a ver y por algún tiempo solo escucharemos su voz, pero Goten siempre recuerda que él te ama a ti y a tu hermano-¿Goku sigues ahí?

-si Milk llegue a un acuerdo con kaiosama aunque es muy poco- se quejó Goku- dice podremos hablar una vez al año y que mejor fecha que en el cumpleaños de Goten –

-Está bien Goku- dijo Milk- gracias por ser mi esposo, aunque seas un rebelde irresponsable siempre cuidas de nosotros – dijo con un toque de burla

-Milk ser saiyajin no es ser rebelde- dijo Goku riendo un poco – adiós Milk cuídate

-tú también Goku-dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas con una mescla de tristeza y felicidad

-¿mamá estas bien?- pregunto Gohan mientras se acercaba a su madre

-si estoy bien hijo –dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Goten

- _aunque solo pueda escuchar tu voz esperare con ansias el próximo año Goku -_ pensó Milk

- _espero poder escuchar tu voz y la de los niños el próximo año milk- pensó goku en el otro mundo_

 **espero les allá gustado es mi primera vez escribiendo aqui espero comentarios para poder mejorar y poder escribir mejor gracias por su atención :)**


End file.
